1. Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to a lens barrel that supports an optical system.
2. Background Information
There are known lens barrels that support an optical system with which the focal distance can be varied. For example, the lens barrel disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2007-219304 comprises a first moving cam ring in which a cam groove is formed, and a first group lens barrel that supports a first lens group. The first group lens barrel has a follower pin that engages in the cam groove. With this lens barrel, the first moving cam ring and the first group lens barrel allow the first lens group to be moved in the optical axis direction with respect to the first moving cam ring.
This type of lens barrel has a rectilinear guide frame, for example. The rectilinear guide frame has a guide portion for guiding the support frame in the optical axis direction. The guide portion protrudes in the optical axis direction from the main body of the rectilinear guide frame, and is inserted into a groove of the support frame. If force in the peripheral direction is exerted on the support frame, there is the risk that the force will be exerted on the coupled part of the guide portion and the main body of the rectilinear guide frame, and that the guide portion will break.
It is an object of the technology disclosed herein to provide a lens barrel with which strength can be increased.